When Push Comes To Shove
by gleekilicious
Summary: Set after the Night of Neglect shove, Kurt takes Blaine to an empty classroom to make sure he's alright and things take an unexpected and exceedingly pleasant route. Oneshot, smut.


Kurt rolls his eyes and finally gives in, gently pushing Blaine into an empty English classroom and closing the door before turning to him. "Okay. Spill it, Blaine."

"What...?" Blaine laughs, shrugging his shoulders and giving Kurt his biggest smile. A smile which promptly wavers under Kurt's slowly raising eyebrow.

"Why are you so upset...? Is it what Karofsky said to you...?"

"What? No...! Kurt, I'm _fine_," he says softly, moving forwards to gently take Kurt's hands. "I promise..."

"... But...?" Kurt prompts, shifting a little closer until the back of Blaine's thighs bump against a desk. He swallows, licks his lips, sighs and then looks down.

"... But I'm a bit annoyed that Santana stepped in to protect you." Kurt bites back a small smile, having suspected it was something like this.

"I'm pretty sure Santana actually stepped in to protect _you_, Blaine," he murmurs softly, stroking his thumbs across the back of Blaine's hands. "... Not that I'm complaining, I think it was incredibly brave – and a bit dumb – of you to shove Karofsky..." Blaine glances up, snorting softly.

"Yeah, until Santana stepped in to 'rescue' me." Kurt gently lets go of Blaine's hands, moving his own to gently hold his waist instead.

"... Blaine..." Kurt murmurs, trying not to laugh as he leans in and kisses him. "Come on... It was like watching a Smart Car try to take on a tank."

"That's mean," Blaine grumbles without pulling away from the soft brush of Kurt's lips against his own.

"Stop talking," Kurt smirks, pressing a little closer simply because he can, and he likes the way one of Blaine's hands is gripping the edge of the desk hard, his arm a tight, straight line to keep himself upright, "I'm trying to thank you for being my knight in shining armour..."

"Oh," Blaine breathes, his free hand coming up to gently grip the back of Kurt's neck. "Okay." Kurt shivers, a thrill racing down his spine because he's kissing his boyfriend in a classroom at his old school. Blaine's tongue traces Kurt's bottom lip, a move that grants him instant access to Kurt's mouth, soft and hot and wet against his own. Their tongues brush, Kurt swallowing hard and pressing closer, careful to keep the brooch from jabbing Blaine in the shoulder again after a slightly too enthusiastic hug as his boyfriend's hand tightens, angling their heads so their lips fit together perfectly, the only sound in the room that of their – increasingly – heavy breathing and the slightly obscene noises of their kisses.

Kurt pulls back for air a moment later, breath puffing hotly over Blaine's pinkened lips, those dark brown eyes darker. He's half sprawled over the desk now and Kurt's somehow managed to slide between Blaine's thighs, his hands still tight on Blaine's waist as he leans in to kiss him again, deeper this time because he wants to, he _can_ and Blaine is _his boyfriend_.

It hits him with a odd twist of arousal that all those times he daydreamed in class what something like this would be like, all those times Puck was telling wild tales of doing various things in various places around school, all those fantasies he'd had – ranging from simply holding hands to something much more dirty in the infamous Janitor's Closet – are now options he can take. Things he can do.

Things he really wants to do.

Blaine lets out a surprised whimper as Kurt edges his hips forwards and presses their groins together, simultaneously sucking on Blaine's tongue. "W-Wait," he pants, fingers threading through Kurt's hair – careful not to mess it up. "We... We have to be back soon a-" Kurt rolls his hips again, smirking as Blaine's eyelids flutter, "a-and it's not fair to do that..." he chokes out, voice trailing off as Kurt's fingers slide up and down Blaine's thighs.

"Do you want me to stop...?" Kurt whispers, mouth trailing wetly over Blaine's neck.

"... Not really..." he gasps, hips jerking as Kurt moves again. It takes another few moments of really, really intense making out and a few more grinds before Kurt plucks up the courage to slide his mouth Blaine's ear.

"... I wa-... I want to blow you..." Blaine freezes. Literally freezes, the breath stopping in his lungs as he blinks at his boyfriend's cheek.

"You-... What...?" he asks, pretty sure he's misheard something. But Kurt licks his lips and nips at Blaine's ear, voice a little lower and rougher.

"... I want to blow you, Blaine..."

"Okay," is really the only appropriate answer, Blaine's heart skipping a beat as Kurt exhales against him. They've gone as far as handjobs before, hot and messy and quick, but this... This is a whole new level of their relationship.

And they're in an empty classroom, at a concert their friends are throwing. Just as Blaine begins to think that – although this is a lovely, lovely idea – it might be better to move it to a bedroom, Kurt's hand cups his erection through his jeans and squeezes with enough force to convince him that this is a _very_ good idea and something they should do right now. After a few moments of awkward shuffling that does nothing to kill Blaine's arousal, he's leaning against the desk with his trousers and underwear shoved down, Kurt on his knees between his legs and a slim, pale hand wrapped around him. In the middle of a classroom. Kurt slowly leans in, his eyes closing as his tongue rolls across the base of Blaine's cock – an action that has both of them letting out ragged breaths.

"... Kurt..." Blaine's hands are tight against the desk, knuckles white as Kurt's tongue slowly laps its way up towards the tip, each wet brush making Blaine's thighs shake. He suddenly understands why blowjobs are such a big deal, though all thought process immediately goes the second Kurt slips the first inch or so between his lips. "_Kurt_..."

Blaine tips his head back, eyes closed because the sight of Kurt looking up at him, cheeks hollowed around his cock, is way too much to handle at the moment – he can barely remember how to control his breathing after all, though he keeps forgetting what air's used for each time Kurt's tongue runs over his flesh.

Kurt's hand is gentle on Blaine's thigh, the other slowly squeezing what doesn't quite fit in his mouth as he sucks, watching the way Blaine almost seems to flinch and whine with each motion his mouth makes. It's addicting, the taste in Kurt's mouth a lot more pleasant than he'd imagined it to be, and a lot more erotic. His tongue has found this interesting spot that makes Blaine choke out a rough noise every time he slides over it, and when he tightens his lips around the head Blaine's hips twitch. Kurt risks another glance up as is greeted by the sight of his boyfriend's face drawn in pleasure so intense it almost looks like pain, and he can't help the way his lips twist into a ghost of a smirk.

Blaine slowly reaches down, his hand shaking as he cups Kurt's cheek, his thumb brushing over Kurt's eyebrow and watching as those beautiful eyes flicker closed just before another inch of his cock is pulled into that small space of nirvana and-... He's not going to last. "K-Kurt... I-... I can't..." he chokes out, knees threatening to buckle as he feels Kurt's mouth tighten around his cock, the broad, wet swipe of his tongue, the way Kurt's hand tightens around him and _pulls_ and...!

Kurt's fingers dig into Blaine's thigh as the boy's hips jerk, a low, ragged moan spilling from his lips as Kurt's mouth is suddenly full of cum, hot and strong and _such _a weird texture he almost pulls back before he can help himself. Luckily he doesn't, because explaining stains like that on his top would be nigh on impossible. Kurt's throat works to swallow while breathing through his nose, eyes fixed on Blaine's which are wide and staring down at Kurt as if he's the most incredible thing in the world, a look that makes Kurt's cock throb and his cheeks heat up. Finally Blaine whimpers, the sensation too much and Kurt slowly pulls back with one last swallow, running his tongue over his lips and smirking. "Good...?" he murmurs, voice a little huskier as Blaine lets out a shaky exhale and helps Kurt up, kissing him immediately, deep and messy.

Blaine flips them with surprising agility given the fact his pants are still around his ankles and sinks to his knees in a motion that makes Kurt's stomach swoop with the sudden realization that he's about to get blown by his boyfriend in his old English classroom, the taste of said boyfriend's cum still thick in his mouth. "I-... I'm not going to last long," he manages to warn as Blaine's hands undo his zip and roughly tug down his tight jeans, giving up when they refuse to budge past knee level and gripping Kurt's cock with his hand, glancing up and... Yeah, Kurt understands how hot that is.

He legitimately whimpers when Blaine's tongue flickers over the wet tip of his erection, head ducking a little and one hand reaching out to lightly tangle in the curls that are rapidly freeing themselves from their gel prison, his body angled that he can rest most of his weight on the desk without needing his arms for balance. "Blaine... Please..." he whispers, toes curling in his boots as Blaine's breath huffs across incredibly sensitive skin before his lips part and-... _Oh_.

It's probably incredibly inappropriate that the next phrase that crosses his mind is _'there you are'_, but Kurt is far too preoccupied with remembering which way is up to do anything more than pant and weakly tug at Blaine's hair to let him know that this is very, very good.

All it takes is for Blaine to groan around his cock before the floodgates open and Kurt's hips are jerking, his orgasm slamming into him like a train from all directions, an embarrassingly high-pitched moan dropping from his lips as Blaine sucks hard, literally draining every drop before swallowing and slowly pulling back. Kurt's arms wrap around Blaine, their pants still nowhere near where they should be and silence between them save for harsh breaths. Suddenly Kurt giggles, pressing his face to Blaine's neck and hugging him tight before drawing back and kissing him, softly and lazily.

"... I think every intermission should be spent like that," Blaine whispers softly, making Kurt roll his eyes playfully and disentangle themselves to sort out their clothing, helping each other and indulging in soft, tender kisses whenever their mouths are near enough. Five minutes later, they're striding through the empty halls of McKinley, hand in hand and with a very definite spring in their step.

When Blaine tells Sandy exactly what he thinks of him, Kurt smirks and gently pats Blaine's shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Vying for a repeat performance...?"

"Maybe," Blaine whispers. "Is it working?"


End file.
